1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved terminals assembled to a insulative housing from top to bottom so as to avoid moving backward of the terminals during mating with a corresponding connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,934 issued on Dec. 21, 2004 discloses a Serial ATA electrical connector. The connector comprises an insulative housing defining a rear surface and a plurality of terminals secured in the housing. The housing comprises a base and a pair of mating tongues extending forwardly from the base. Each terminal comprises a horizontal retention portion, a contact portion extending forwardly from a front end of the retention portion and a tail portion extending rearward from a rear end of the retention portion. The terminals are assembled to the housing from the rear surface of the housing. When the connector mates with a mating connector, the terminals might move backward.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.